


Nerd Nation

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic-Con, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave on a Monday, and Sam sings to every song on the radio as they drive. He’s got the itinerary all planned out, and when he tells it to Dean, his brother just nods.</p><p>‘I’m glad you’re excited, Sammy.’ He says, because he really, really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the 11th fic of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com) 18th birthday.  
> I messed with the timing here but it’s okay wee!chesters fluff doesn’t need logic.

Dean worked from 4pm to midnight every night, for eight weeks straight to save up for the tickets. He doesn’t mind though, because his kid brother is a nerd, and what’s a nerd without Comicon?

Sam’s face is priceless when Dean hands him the tickets. His eyes go wide, and he clutches the two pieces of paper to his chest.

‘Dean, you’re the _best_.’ He says, and the grateful tone is possibly the best thin he’s ever heard.

Dean just grins, ruffles Sam’s hair, and says ‘Whatever, shortbus.’

‘There’s two?’ he questions, staring at the extra ticket.

Dean rolls his eyes. ‘Well someone needs to catch you when you faint at Stan Lee’s panel.’ The older boy reasons.

Sam’s eyes are sparkling, and Dean’s not going to mention the tears that are welling up. Sam grabs his brother around the waist and crushes him in a hug. ‘Best brother ever.’ He whispers.

 

Sam doesn’t miss the argument Dean and John have about the two of them going to Comicon. They’re only outside the door, after all. He can hear his father shouting about entitlement, and spoiling Sam, and their grades. Dean shouts back about childhood, and birthdays, and what Mum would have done. There’s silence after that, and Dean slinks back into the room.

Sam looks at him guiltily, at the red mark on his cheek, and worries his lip between his teeth.

Dean slaps him on his back. ‘Not your fault, Sammy.’ He says, and grins through the pain.

 

Sam tells _everyone_ that he’s going to Comicon. _Everybody_. He’s so excited that he doesn’t even realise that he’s only got two days until they leave for San Francisco. When Dean reminds him in the car that afternoon, his whoop of excitement is so loud and so startling that Dean swerves on the road. They get home safely, though - it’d be a real bummer to die a week before Comicon.

They leave on a Monday, and Sam sings to every song on the radio as they drive. He’s got the itinerary all planned out, and when he tells it to Dean, his brother just nods.

‘I’m glad you’re excited, Sammy.’ He says, because he really, really is.

 

Sam drags Dean through the crowds of people to the Walking Dead booth. Sam saves up all his spare change from his lunch to buy the books, and they’re some of his prized possession. He reads them like they’re an escape, even though Sam knows zombies could be just as real as demons or skinwalkers or ghosts are.

He tells Robert Kirkman how important the comics are to him – but Sam insists on calling them “graphic novels”, the nerd – who seems pleased that his work has impacted someone. It’s nice, and Dean buys Sam a Walking Dead shirt just because he liked the guy’s attitude.

 

Sam gets into a heated conversation with someone who appears to be wearing a blue cardboard box, and they swap contact information. The same happens with people in other strange costumes – talks physics with a guy in a purple minidress and quiver of arrows slung over his back, examines media representation of women with a girl with a white wig and a dress that looks like it’s made of hessian, and discusses the latest election with several particularly strange people with grey skin and colorful horns. Dean’s surprised at how easily Sam makes friends here – he’s met more people in a day that he’s bothered with since he’s moved to this new school. It’s fantastic. These are Sam’s kind of people.

 

He and Sam get back to the hotel room that night, and they’re both exhausted. Sam’s not cranky, like he usually is when he’s tired. He’s grinning, and loopy, and makes silly faces at Dean from across the table at the diner.

 

Late that night, he shakes Dean awake, and whispers ‘That was the best day of my life.’

Dean doesn’t say it, but it was for him, too.


End file.
